Dark Woods Circus
by TasumiDreamer
Summary: The circus has come to town. Six teenagers go for a visit, all looking for a good time. The ringleader, a nice man in black, welcomes them with open arms. "Welcome, children! Come, view the wonders I have brought for your enjoyment!"


Hello. Thought I was dead? Well I was. And now I'm alive again. Excuse the odd format in this, I'm trying out something a bit different. You guys can tell me if it's a success or a fail. Don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings.

So, I went over the reviews for my stories again. Looking at "The Greatest Show Unearthed", I'd seen that someone was interested in a sequel, or something similar. Honestly, I was expecting that to be it; over and done with. But after pondering it for a while, I decided to give it a try. This will be a multi-chapter fic, but it's only because of the way it's written. Otherwise it'd probably just be a one shot.

Disclaimer: I dunno about you, but I own nothing.

* * *

"You guys, it's over here! I can see the tent! It's huge!"

"Hey, slow down! This isn't a race!"

"Well... It'd be nice if we could just run the way there."

"Well not everyone has the same amazing running ability as you do."

"No need to be so rude."

"How about we all calm down? See, the tent's getting closer. Let's try to enjoy our time here."

"Lewa! What does that flyer say again?"

"It says... Uhm..."

"This will take a while. You know it takes him like twenty minutes to figure out a sentence because of his dyslexia."

"Shh, this is good practice for him. You can only get better by making mistakes."

"Whatever."

"I got it! It says 'Oh! You're here, you're here! Just in time! Tonight, we will be showing children of great contortion! Our star crossed lovers! Drop by and see him, drop by and see him! He shall guide you through this world of deformity!' What do you think they mean by him?"

"I dunno. It sounds creepy as hell though."

"Oh lighten up. I'm mostly here to see the story of the star crossed lovers. It sounds so romantic and tragic..."

"Well if you're all so eager then let's hurry up and get inside!"

* * *

Six teenagers, all probably around the age fifteen, trekked ahead on the worn dirt path. The lively one, shorter than the others and seemingly the youngest, lead the group. His bright green eyes shone with excitement, his body practically shaking from anticipation. His hair, practically platinum blonde, stuck out like a sore thumb in the woods they were traversing. The rest of his body seemed to almost blend in though as he wore a green sweater and brown shorts.

The boy walking behind him, a solidly built brunette, had his arms laced behind his head. His amber eyes were looking everywhere, absorbing the dreary scenery. He wore a light brown tank top and darker brown pants.

Next to him was a slightly taller boy. The boy might as well have been pale as a ghost. He had black hair that hung in his green eyes, making it slightly difficult to see. At least his glasses helped somewhat in that department. His black turtleneck and pants seemed out of place, but he seemed perfectly comfortable.

Three teens in a row were lined up right behind him, walking side by side. In the middle was a girl, long brown hair twisted in a braid that hung over her shoulder. Her blue blouse complimented her nice figure, as it did with her golden eyes. Her blue jeans showed off nice swimmer legs to finish it all off.

The boy to her left had his arms crossed in irritation. Hair and eyes a flaming red, he clutched himself tightly. His red t-shirt and khaki shorts did little to ward off the biting breeze that would blow by every now and then.

The boy on the right, an albino which was a rare sight in their town, had his arms crossed as well. But it wasn't to avoid the cold. If he wanted to avoid the cold, then he wouldn't have worn a whit v-neck t-shirt and white shorts. Ice blue eyes seemed like the only type of color he'd allow on his person, other than the silver wiring of his glasses.

* * *

"Lewa, let me see that flyer again."

"Okay, Onua!"

* * *

Lewa slowed his gait a bit and handed the flyer to his "brother". The two were neighbors, and had been introduced at a young age. That was when Onua learned of Lewa's dyslexia and began to help improve his reading and writing. Examining the flyer, Onua read what it said over and over again before glancing at the picture under the words.

It showed a tent, probably the one they were heading to, with a tall dark man holding aside one of the flaps. He had dark hair that reached his shoulders and wore a dark suit, the tails of his tailcoat in perfect condition and a top hat resting on his head. In his free hand was a cane that was being used to tilt his hat up, revealing blood red eyes. It would've screamed dangerous at Onua had he not been too caught up in the excitement of a circus.

* * *

"Pohatu, what do you think about this flyer? Think the circus sounds good?"

"Of course! I mean, no matter what a circus is always funny."

* * *

Lewa and Onua had met Pohatu in the beginning of middle school, along with another friend of his. They got along well, even though Pohatu's buddy didn't seem to have much to say to them. It wasn't surprising since he was the calculating type, always analytical and precise. Almost perfect.

Sadly, where they were going perfection was just a faraway dream. A faint glimmer of a myth. A legend. Because reality is harsh, and it made itself clear that there was no such thing as perfection.

* * *

"Hey, Kopaka. You're the smart one. How long have we been walking? It feels like forever. How far away is the tent?"

"Patience, Pohatu. Just a little longer. Fifteen minutes, by my guess."

* * *

Kopaka was that cold friend of Pohatu's, yet he would never admit that he loved being friends with such cheery people. Pohatu was very kind and accepting, willing to be friends with anything that moved. He'd met Kopaka in elementary like Lewa and Onua had, except the pairs of friends went to different elementary schools. He also didn't live right next to Kopaka, but close enough to walk.

The tent must've been huge, Kopaka noticed, for them to have seen it so soon in the distance. Inside, he felt butterflies tickle his stomach. This was his first circus, and to get to spend it with the one he liked the most was just a lucky bonus. Honestly, if he weren't so calm and collected then he'd be bouncing around like Lewa was at the moment.

* * *

"Kopaka, how long did you say it was?"

"Fifteen minutes, Gali."

* * *

The four boys had met Gali at the same time. She'd been the only girl in middle school willing to try out a boys sport. Of course, Lewa, Onua, and Pohatu welcomed her with open arms. Kopaka just accepted her because he could tell she was kind, and the others accepted her so why not? Even though she'd tried out for a boys sport, she didn't get accepted. Still wanting to do a sport, she took on swimming. She rose through the ranks at a speed that even Kopaka would commend and began to teach other students.

It's how their last friend was introduced, and their circle completed.

* * *

"Gali, why did we tag along again?"

"To be nice and not decline their invitation. Also because carnivals are just too much fun to miss. Stop being such a poor sport, Tahu."

* * *

Tahu had joined them a time after Gali had saved him during his first swim class. He wasn't the best swimmer out there, and obviously that meant he didn't last long in the pool. He sunk like dead weight once out far enough and Gali was the only one with the capacity to save him. After that he just sort of hung around and got to know everyone.

A collective gasp escaped the group as they stopped walking. Walking across the path was what appeared to be a stilt walker, his legs incredibly long and his head impossibly high in the air. Walking next to him was a woman, also on stilts. Both were dressed formally, as if attending a fancy party. Looking down, they noticed the children and began in the direction of the tent. The two intertwined, waltzing their way to their destination.

The kids followed in a daze, the grace of the dancers overwhelming the senses. Gali clasped her hands together in awe as she whispered to herself, "The star crossed lovers." The man had a gray suit on to complement his red hair and gold eyes while the woman wore a silver dress with accents in which to reflect the moonlight and make her blue hair shine.

The two split apart at the tent entrance, the woman dropping something before heading off. The man split to the left, vanishing into the woods. The woman mirrored him by splitting off to the right, vanishing into her own section of woods as well.

The teens fidgeted a bit nervously. The atmosphere had taken a turn toward the awkward. Stepping forward, Gali retrieved what had been dropped.

"A necklace..." In the palm of her hand rested a necklace, a plastic blue gem strung on a plain black thread. It was about the loveliest thing she'd ever set eyes on.

The flaps of the tent rustled and the air became tense, the boys fidgeting while Gali stood transfixed.

Out stepped a man, the same man on the flyer to be exact. Same shoulder length black hair, same suit, same top hat, same red eyes... Lewa gasped as he held the flyer up, making the connection.

* * *

"It's the ringleader guy!"

* * *

The man smiled jovially and nodded his head, tipping his hat. "That I am. My name is Teridax, and I'd like to welcome you to my circus. I want you to enjoy yourselves, and don't be afraid to laugh." He stepped aside and held the flap open for them.

* * *

"Go on, have a killer time."

* * *

The children slowly entered the tent, calmed by Teridax's friendly tone. Inside the tent was much more marvelous than one would expect. There were separate sections curtained off and a few caged animals. There were also performers milling about, performing their acts or just chatting with co-workers.

Lewa was in complete awe as he spun a circle, giggling like a child. Onua smiled at his antics and quickly led him away, prepared to have a good time. It seemed they're adventure would be halted though as a two headed clown approached them.

The six paid attention to its appearance, its expressions, and its tone of voice. The clown, or clowns, were boys, the head on the left side a brunette while the head on the right side was a blackette. The two seemed perfectly normal, the only thing connecting them were the largely stitched clothes.

Lewa tugged on Onua's sleeve and said, "Those two are the ones who gave me the flyer."

The head on the right smiled and nodded. "Yes, we did. We're here to guide you about the circus and make sure you get as much fun out of this experience as possible."

The head of the left snorted and waved his hand. "Yes, please make sure to laugh your hearts out. If you'd rather wander off on your own than stick with us, that's fine. We're only here as a favor, you don't have to follow us." The clown clapped their hands together and Pohatu whistled.

* * *

"You guys are in perfect sync with your hands. You must've practiced really hard to get that down right."

* * *

The head on the left gave a dry smile. "Yes, we have had a lot of practice." Waving, they turned. "If you would be kind enough to follow us. We shall see Sidorak the Snake Charmer and Roodaka the Fortune Teller first."

Lewa followed after them, pulling Onua along with him. The rest hung back, not really interested in that kind of stuff. Gali had strung the necklace around her neck and was now taking in all the sights. A sign over a curtained off section caught her attention and she began to walk towards it.

* * *

"I'll be over here if anybody needs me."

"Wait, Gali. I'll come with you."

* * *

Tahu and Gali set off then to the curtain labeled "Beautiful Deformity".

That left Pohatu and Kopaka alone near the entrance. Pohatu, ever cheerful smile on his face, turned to his albino companion. Kopaka, in turn, looked back at him with an icy stare.

* * *

"Hey Kopaka, wanna go over there?"

"Hm? Sure."

* * *

Pohatu gave a grin and took Kopaka by the hand, dragging him off to a section that was curtained off with a blue curtain. The sign above was labeled "Cold Beast".

From the shadows, a completely white smile with a pair of red eyes revealed itself.

"_Welcome_ _to my circus, children."_

* * *

Welp, that's the beginning. I hope you guys like it ;~; I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, or why I'm putting myself through this. Self inflicted torture I guess. I'm sure this doesn't even compare to the first, but oh well. It'd be nice if you guys R&R.


End file.
